Till Death Do Us Apart
by smileywake
Summary: Edward and Bella Despise each other but Edward's father Carlisle wishes them to be married, Carilsle is dying and its his wish. Im not good at summaries just give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Enjoy my story :)**

Bella Swan was sitting on the swing in the balcony of her childhood bedroom while watching the sprinkles of the rain, the smell of wet sand filled her senses while she was replaying the events of the day over and over in her head thinking where had life brought her. She was thinking that she shouldn't have come here. Sitting of this swing reminds her of so many memories of her childhood.

Her childhood was not easy either.

Her father Charlie Swan was a businessman, he was just rising in his career when Renee Swan got pregnant and Charlie wasn't happy at all but Renee wanted the kid and in the end she won and their daughter Isabella Marie Swan was born. The three of them were happily living but their happiness did not last. When was barely three years old Renee died of cancer leaving Bella with a depressed father. A father who wasn't really fond of her. Charlie's sister and Bella's aunt Elizabeth took care of her most of the time. As time passed Bella realized that her father did not care about her like all the other fathers do for their daughters, when he would not come at her school functions and was probably out of town for most of the year and it upset Bella.

When she was seven she made her own world she loved reading and painting, she loved colours so much that one day she painted the small corner of the living room wall with the small attempt to draw her family when Charlie saw that there was a hell to pay, he was so mad at her that she promised him not to even look at paint again it was on Elizabeth's wish she grudgingly started drawing again but would not show that to her father. She had a great interest in music that she begged her aunt to have music classes. Her two best friends Mason who was her cousin Elizabeth's son and two years younger than her and her other best friend was Edward, Esme and Carlisle's son. They both were like second parents to her and Charlie and Carlisle were business partners because they were college buddies. Till the age of twelve Edward and Bella were best friends Both knew each others secrets. Edward knew how much Bella suffers because her dad is never happy from her and he always comforted her. But that was until Elizabeth moved on her age of eleven and Charlie didn't want his daughter alone at home so he sent Bella to live with her Grandma. And Edward and Bella fell out.

At the age of seventeenth when Bella's Grandma died she returned then she saw her once best friend Edward. He wasn't that Edward she once knew, he was completely changed. He had a really bad reputation he became a player, his grades were down and he was involved in so many other things. So they did not clicked like before and started to despise each other. It was Edward's aim to torment Bella. He made her last year of Forks high a living hell.

From then, till now five years later they still hate each other And their lovely families want them to be MARRIED.

**So how was it. Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support :) but I like reviews too, so I can understand what you are thinking. And sorry for my grammar English is not my mother tongue but I try.**

**Bpov**

What to do when life is constantly disappointing you. Just sit calm and enjoy rain? _Huh. _What am I going to do now? I Bella Swan is going to marry the man I hate. Why I hate him? Because he is just like that. Before leaving Forks we were best friends he was my everything, my shoulder to cry on, my stories to listen, my secrets to know but all change when I left Forks. I don't know how we stopped talking and e-mailing. I was living peacefully with my grandma. She loved cooking, sometimes she showed me how to cook. She would always put oil in my head saying my hairs would be more beautiful because my hairs were so long. We've done so many things together. But she died, I missed her so mush. And my father called me back. And then I returned Forks in my home. And it changed my life again.

I met the Edward Cullen, the bad boy. Why he was a bad boy? Because he learned that the love he was receiving from his parents was not from his parents. Yes Carlisle and Esme were not his real parents he was adopted I didn't khow that too. But he didn't appreciated the love he just turned from it on the wrong path. He tried to involve me too saying when your father is not happy with what you do to him and for him, why you try to make him happy. But I declined, I told him that I wanted my father to be proud of me which angered him more. He called me daddy's girl in school and everyone would laugh at me. In nature I was _a little bit _clumsy and he took advantage of me. He would make fun of me. He tried to do everything which makes my father angry on me. He would tell my father things about me. And dad would get mad on me. But when I tell him the truth he would just sigh. I know he believed me but he did not say anything. He turned half the school against me. In Forks High there were two cliques, Edward's and and mine. He did try to do everything to torment me but I was being strong enough.

At last I graduated the high school and went to college at Harvard. I studied literature there, much to my father's disappointment he wanted me to take care of his business. But writing was my passion and there are some lucky people who makes there passion their profession….and I was one of them. My university life was different then high school. I met my best friends Alice and Jasper and I knew from the day one that they would be together someday and I was right they are together now as a happy couple.

After graduating college I found internship in The Blacks Publishing house as an editor. There I met Jackob the boss's son. And he felt liking towards me. First I was hesitant I didn't liked him like that. And then slowly we became best friends then he asked me out. At that time I left their job and opened a publishing house of my own and I swear I saw happiness shining in my father's eyes when there was inauguration. I said yes to Jacob and we started dating I didn't visited my home town for three years because of _Edward._ So on the coming Christmas I brought Jacob there. Everyone like him. And like that I fell in love with him. I told that Jacob and he said he loved me too I was really happy he told me we would marry one day.

But life is _life. _It threw another fireball on me.

He broke my heart. He left me. He said he didn't loved me and left.

Later I found that he and my another friend Leah had done a _mistake._ He was drunk so much and Leah loved him. The next morning he found out the situation he was so regretful. He didn't know how to face me. So he brokeup with me.

And it _hurt._

After knowing the truth it hurt more. Know one besides Alice and Jasper know about why we brokeup.

I was so devastated. Because I loved him. He knew everything about my life and he promised me he would give me love. And he broke all the promises.

Now after eight months dad called home me for special announcement and I had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

When I reached Forks dad said we have dinner at Carlisle's. Without taking rest I showered and got ready for the dinner party.

And _again _life caught me of guard.

**So what do you guys think of some more details of Bella's life.**

**Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody is reviewing :( but I see the numbers of follows and favorites :) please try to make it work. **

**Bpov**

_From the flight scene._

Hmph. After five years I'm finally in my hometown again. Its been a tiring flight. I just want to sleep when I go home. Passing by the crowds around me, I stopped for a moment and tried to find if my dad is even here, I thought he wouldn't be here he would just send someone like the old times when I visited Forks. I slung my hand carry and started walking again and then stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted him, he looked … _tired._ For a forty seven year old man he always looked young. He had dark brown curly hairs and light hazel. He was clean shaved all of his life **(**** yes I made him clean shaved ). **Healways looked handsome. Two years before he came to the inauguration that was the last time I had seen him face to now he looked tired and old. He didn't spotted me yet so I was observing him. He was looking for me kinda impatiently like he _wanted_ to actually see me, right then he looked at my way and smiled. I returned the small smile too and started walking on his way. I stopped in front of him, he didn't say anything just smiled and pulled me for a hug and I returned it involuntary. As long as I remember, for a first time he hugged me like this and I didn't want to let go. When we pulled back I felt my eyes brimming with tears and I smiled at him with my heart. "How is my daughter?" he asked. "I'm fine dad. How are you?" I whispered. "I'm good" he replied. We took the luggage and walked to where the car was parked. _He drove himself? _It was the small talk we only made and then the whole drive was quite. When we entered Forks I noticed it didn't changed much. People just renewed their houses and there was a new coffee shop. These were the things I noticed and started to drift to sleep. I woke up when we were pulling in the drive way. Dad took my suitcase and we started to walk in the house it didn't changed at all. Just when I was climbing the stairs I heard dad called me. I turned around "yes dad" I asked him "I was saying that Carlisle and Esme invited us to dinner, so be ready at nine pm" he told me. "But dad I'm so tired" I said desperately "I know honey but they called us so we shouldn't decline and its six pm now so you can take rest we will head off there at 9 pm" he asked me apologetically and I was just standing like a statue staring at white spot on the dark railing, wondering how it got there. "you want to eat something right now? You must be hungry" he asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. "No I'm not really hungry" _after hearing about the dinner_ well not because of excitement because of _him. _"Ok I'll be ready" what could I say more. And got to my bedroom my personal Home in me home and fell to the bed. Lying here feels like nothing had changed.

I closed the tap after taking a long hot shower and got out. I was drying my hair when I saw the glass of milk on the side table I shook my head and started to blow dry my long hair. Again I fell to the bed and drank the the milk and tried to sleep it was 7 pm. First I was so tired and now the sleep wouldn't come. All going to the dinner killed my mood. Don't get me wrong I loved Carlisle and Esme the only reason I don't want to go is Edward. He would irritate me again. He was the reason I didn't visited home for years. He would irritate me about Jacob about everything.

Because he love to see people in pain specially _me._ What should I tell you about him. Edward was gorgeous with striking green eyes and sharp features. Back in high scool he was the most handsome boy every girl just swoon over him and he took advantage of it. He was just six months older than me Esme and Carlisle adopted him when he was 2 years old. When he found out that he stepped on the wrong path. He was the troubled kid of Forks High. He tortured Carlisle too _besides me _like he is taking some revenge on him. People were doubting that he wouldn't be able to manage the company after Carlilse. I don't even know that it will be handed to him or Esme's nephew. Because there was some rule of their family to transfer the company to the _actual _family. Right now he is junior partner.

I haven't seen Esme and Carlisle for so long too. I heard Carlisle was sick and he isn't doing very well so for his sake I'm going and will avoid Edward. _Which could not happen._

After twisting and turnig I saw time it was 8:30. I have half hour to get ready and meet the storm.

**So do you like it ? You will know Edward's reason too. And Edward and Bella will finally come face to face in the next chapter. So do you want me to continue?**

**Pleeaase review and let me know.**


End file.
